shipsandthingsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Valiant 8
I do realize that this wikia has been mainly about ships, but i'd like to add an article that I (Wedgeback) feels really belongs on this site. We all have heard of Titanic I expect, but have you heard of the heroic band is the question? On that tragic night, 8 young musicians, ranging in age from barley 20-40 set up their variety of instruments and played a variety of different songs until 2:18 a.m.when the ship broke in two and the ship's lights flashed out. Many agree that ragtime, popular and patriotic music and hymns were played, but who were these men? I wil now tell you and then say what they could have played. 1. Wallace Henry Hartley-33 years old Wallace served as the band leader on Titanic. He was engaged and played the violin. His body was recovered as body number 224 of 338. He was known to like the hymns O God Our Help In Ages Past and Nearer My God To Thee and was a devout Methodist Christian. Wallace was found with his violin in its case strapped to him and wearing a brown coat over his uniform. His silver pocket watch was stopped at 2:24 am. He was born on June 2nd 1878 in Colone, England and was buried in the Colone Cemetery. 2. John Law Hume- 21 years old John or Jock was a violinist on the ship. He was recovered as victim number 193 of 338 and buried in Halifax in Fairview Cemetery. He was dressed in a purple coat, a light rain-coat and his uniform on the fateful night. He was known for his cheerful humor. May his memory not be forgotten. He lived at Dumfries, England. He was a Congerationlist. 3. George Alexander Krins-23 years old Mr. Krins was also a violinist on the ship. He could probably also play the viola, which is what he played as the ship sank. His body was never found or identified. He was one of the youngest of the 8 men. He was born in Paris on March 18th 1889. He was going to be in the millitary, but when his talent of violin came, George joined the Titanic for her last voyage. Previously, Krins had played at the Ritz Hotel for 2 years. He was a Roman Catholic. 4. John Wesley Woodward- 32 years old Mr. Woodward will be fixed in my mind for years. He was a talented cellist who took his prized cello on the ship. There is a rumor that states when the band played their last piece, Nearer My God To Thee, this warm-hearted Methodist sang the handsome old hymn as the ship slippped beneath them. Mr. Woodward was born on September 11th 1879. He was reported to have played as a solo at varius concerts. He was a devout Methodist Christian. His body was never found or identified if it was recovered. 5. Percy Cornelius Taylor-40 years old Percy Taylor was a very gifted Episcopalian musician on the Titanic. He could play Viola, Clarinet, Piano, Cello and piano, wow right? He was one of the oldest of the 8 members on the ship. His body was never found, but what was he playing that night, a viola, a clarinet, a cello or piano? I believe it was the clarinet, though it is possible he could have played on an upright piano hauled out onto the deck. He was reported to have lived in London and was born on March 20th 1872. 6. Roger Marie Bricoux- 20 years old Mr. Bricoux was the youngest on the ship in the band. He played the cello. He was known to like ragtime. Bricoux was never found, but I can picture him playing Ragtime as the ship sank. He was a french Roman Catholic. He was never recovered, if he was, he was never ID'ed. Number 39 of 330 bodies recovered was buried at sea, but the description leads me to think it could have been his. Male, about 25, wearing brown overcoat and black suit, with black pants, black socks and shoes. He wore a crucifix, and had a watch in his pocket that was stopped ar 2:35 am. 7. William Theodore R. Brailey-24 years old William Brailey used to play at King's College, but then he joined the Titanic band. He played the piano, cello and flute. He was not found. He lived in London and with fellow cellist Roger Bricoux played on the Carpathia before he was called to sail on Titanic. He was known to be able to play cello and flute as well. 10 to 1, he played the flute as the ship sank due to the fact Taylor was on the upright piano. He was an anglican (Episcopalian). It is possible, that he was body number 242, which was described as wearing a blue suit and a brown coat and having fair hair, estimated to be 28, and his watch was stopped at 2:21 am. 8. John Frederick Preston Clarke- 30 years old A gifted musician, Mr. Clarke played the string bass. He had never been on a ship before when he was called to serve on Titanic. He was found as Victim number 202 of 338 and buried in Halifax, Nova Scotia. He was dressed in a gray coat and his green uniform and wore a crucifix around his neck on the night of the sinking. He lived in Liverpool England. He was a devout catholic. Their songs that may have been confirmed. Assume these tunes were played that night 1. Alexander's Ragtime Band 2. Songe D' Automne 3. Great Big Beautiful Doll 4. Der Rosenvalker 5. The Star Spangled Banner 6. The Land of Hope and Glory 7. Home Sweet Home 8. Londonerry Air (Danny Boy) 9. When We Meet Beyond 10. Lead Kindly Light 11. Abide With Me 12. Eternal Father, Strong to Save 13. Autumn ( Episcopalian Hymn) 14. Nearer My God To Thee 15. Comic Cake Walk 16. Destiny 17. Elite Syncopations 18. Pomp and Circumstance No. 1 19. Pleasant Memories 20. Everybody's Doing it Now 21. Gludemechyn-Idyll (Glow Worm) 22. Humoresque 23. Standchen 24. Elite Syncopations 25. Weiner Blut 26. Cavatine 27. El Capitan 28. Molly on the shore 29. Intermezzo 30. None But THe Lonley Heart 31. Shine On Harvest Moon 32. The Land of Hope and Glory 33. In the Shadows 34. Moonstruck 35. Maple Leaf Rag 36. Raggin the Waves 37. It Is Well With My Soul May they rest in peace!!! A couple final notes The likley theory on the piano players is this: they played on a piano in the first class lounge where the band started to play. Then, one probably Brailey, played a piccolo when the band moved onto the boat deck, while the other played on the upright piano that would be wheeled out and bolted to the deck. Also, only 2 cellists were in this ensemble. A probable ensemble layout is: Wallace Hartley on Violin, John Hume on Violin, Brailey on Piano for a little while and probably piccolo when the band moved onto the boat deck , Clarke on String bass, Woodward on the cello, Krins on Viola, Taylor playing on an upright piano and finally Bricoux on Cello. At about 2:13 a.m., Hartley told the men they had done their duty and could make a jump if they wished. Instead, the band headed off but as Hartley began to play Nearer My God To Thee alone to test his fellow musicans faith, they returned and joined Hartley in the playing of the lovley hymn Nearer my god to thee set to Propior deo as the deck slipped beneath them. The last words of Hartley, "Gentlemen, I bid you farewell" at 2:18 a.m. moments after finishing the hymn Nearer My God To Thee. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwPkgoqaokk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWJvwe9CF28&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0khOwqCQnc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5_HZ5cTFS8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5_HZ5cTFS8http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OiuT6aJODo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMvK3tcK2bI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-Ga2WK_EY4 Category:Titanic Stuff Category:Tribute